A. Field of the Invention
This relates to using a windshield wiper for the inside or the outside of a window. It may be used for the inside of a window when there are issues of fogging such as on a boat, heavy equipment vehicles, recreational vehicles or personal transportation. It is designed to be portable and operate both a wiper and a squeegee blade.
B. Prior Art
There are many other references to windshield wiper devices and windshield wiper blades. A representative example that can be found in the prior art includes Kuhlbauch, U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,525, which is a vehicle windshield wiper device. This device wipes the windshield of motor vehicles, using a wiping field located between two oscillating and reversing positions.
Another example in the prior art can be found at Brodie, U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,759, which is a vehicular window assembly with wiper support. This is not a portable wiper device, but it is simply a washing device for an automobile. A portable device that washes glass can be found at Atkins, U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,478.
There are many other prior art references, but none combine the various structural features that are found in this particular device.